La liste de mes jouets
by Hazaazel
Summary: Near collectionne les jouets, robots, cartes, fléchettes, Near collectionne les pensées et les souvenirs. (spoilers pour tout le manga)


Et voilà le dernier OS sur le départ de Mello de la Wammy ! (Le départ de Mello, ouiii… Je respecte tellement mes idées de départ, c'est fou) Celui-ci est du point de vue de Near, donc, comme je l'avais annoncé dans l'OS sur Matt. La liste de jouets provient du dossier de Ruyk sur Near, dans le tome 13.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

 **Dés**

Near joue souvent aux dés. Il est très facile de s'en procurer, les nombreux jeux de sociétés de la Wammy possèdent des pochettes de dés de rechange qui finissent invariablement par disparaître sans que personne ne se pose de questions. Le hasard est une chose fascinante, imprévisible par définition, et toute sa réflexion n'en viendra jamais à bout.  
Un nombre pair, et Mello lui dit qu'il accepte de travailler avec lui à la capture de Kira.

Trois.  
Cinq.  
Trois.  
Un.  
Un.  
Trois.  
Cinq.

Near laisse tomber les dés sous son lit, se ravise, les empile nettement. Le « un » sur le dessus semble le narguer, point noir solitaire au milieu de toute cette blancheur.

 **Jeu de fléchettes**

Vise le centre. C'est là qu'il faut frapper, pour avoir le plus de points, là qu'il faut viser pour toucher juste.

« Mello, Near... Que diriez-vous d'unir vos forces ? »  
Roger met le nom de Mello en premier pour lui faire plaisir. Montre ça comme une association plutôt que de blesser Mello en l'écartant ou en en faisant un subordonné de Near. Met toutes les chances de son côté.  
« Oui, ça me va. »  
La réponse la plus neutre possible, pour ne pas laisser Mello penser que quelque chose le dérange, ne pas non plus donner d'indication sur ses réels sentiments.  
« C'est impossible, Roger... »  
Si, c'est possible. Near le sait, c'est possible, c'est même nécessaire, combiner puissance d'action et de réflexion, mais Mello a fait son choix, semble-t-il.  
Dis quelque chose. Vise le centre.  
 _Mello, je sais que j'aurai besoin de ton aide.  
_ La fléchette tombe sur le sol. Les mots sonneraient faux, Mello lui en voudrait. Encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.  
 _Mello, que vas-tu faire sinon ?  
_ Mello sait toujours quoi faire. Une deuxième fléchette sur le sol.  
 _Mello, j'ai besoin de toi.  
_ Non. Troisième fléchette.

Personne ne se moque de lui ouvertement, mais Near sent sur son dos les regards de autres enfants de l'orphelinat, qui se demandent sans doute pourquoi il continue à tirer sans répit des fléchettes qui se perdent, heurtant les murs ou les fauteuils, si loin de son efficacité habituelle.

 **Jeu de cartes**

Si la prochaine carte est un valet de trèfles, Near restera dans sa chambre.  
Near a mis toutes les chances de son côté cette fois, et il marche dans les couloirs à pas feutrés. Il a même une excuse - « Tu n'as jamais su ranger correctement. », quelle idiotie, comme si Mello avait besoin d'aide pour plier trois habits et mettre dans sa valise deux fois plus de chocolat. Non, Near vient pour autre chose, même s'il ne sait pas quoi, parce que Mello est comme un jeu de dés. Imprévisible, indomptable, attirant comme une flamme attire un papillon de nuit.  
 _Mello a besoin de confort_ est une bien meilleure excuse. La mort de L a dû le secouer, Near sait qu'il l'admirait réellement. Plus que lui même ne le faisait. Au point de s'en faire une famille, de se tailler une niche dans le nom confortable de L comme on s'endort avec une peluche. Near se dit qu'il méprise peut-être un peu Mello pour cela, qu'il a dû le montrer, et qu'il doit lui en vouloir.  
Les mains de Mello sur son visage l'assurent du contraire, confirment ses pires peurs, anéantissent ses raisonnements – ses lèvres sur les siennes sont un vent de panique, le figent sur place, ils ne se séparent que beaucoup trop tard, manquant d'air.  
« On ne se reverra pas avant de savoir qui de nous deux a vaincu Kira. » Mais Near veut le revoir, il en est sûr, il veut qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils s'affrontent et qu'ils battent L – seulement, il veut qu'ils le fassent ensemble. Mello n'est pas du même avis et peint des adieux sur son corps avec le bout de ses doigts, pendant que Near tente de le retenir en capturant ses lèvres.

Near voit Mello partir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le valet de trèfles serré dans son poing, et il sait que les cartes se trompent – le hasard ne peut avoir raison car il n'est pas réfléchi, et Near devrait arrêter de jouer à des jeux de hasard.

 **Allumettes**

Il fait froid dans les locaux que la Wammy réserve à l'informatique. C'est pour les ordinateurs, lui a expliqué Roger, qui nécessitent de refroidir d'énormes bases de données. Il propose à Near de mettre un pull.

Il fait froid dans la base du SPK, et le commandant Rester, qui a sans bronché acheté deux robots électriques la semaine dernière, tique quand Near lui demande vingt boîtes d'allumettes. Near soupire. « Je ne suis pas pyromane, Rester. » Les allumettes finissent enduites de résine, collées les unes aux autres en un invraisemblable château fort. Si elles peuvent toujours brûler – un feu haut et clair aux flammes blondes qui le réchaufferait en carbonisant ses os – elles ne s'allumeront jamais.

L'ouvrage finit à la poubelle après que Gevanni ait marché dessus.

 **Train automatique**

Le refrain monotone du train mécanique qui parcourt la pièce, proche puis éloigné de lui, accompagne ses pensées depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Near peut prédire tous ses mouvements, de l'écart qu'il fera pour éviter la chaise roulante au sursaut occasionné par un rail mal placé, qui le redirigera vers la suite du parcours. Near reste immobile, au centre de la pièce, au centre de ce monde froid et vide qui gravite autour de lui.

 **Robots**

Quand Near se décide enfin à ouvrir le paquet qui contient les robots, il retient à peine son ricanement. Un policier blanc et argent, un criminel tout de noir et de jaune, c'est presque une mauvaise blague.

Quand il ôte le casque opaque du policier, un visage grimaçant lui fait face. Un mal déguisé, œuvrant pour le bien. Near arrache le crâne rouge et le remplace par la face pâle et légèrement souriante du policier.

 **Cartes de tarot**

Linder a laissé un tarot dans les locaux. Si Near croit au hasard, il n'a jamais éprouvé que du dédain pour la _bonne aventure_. Le hasard décide – ou plutôt, ne décide de _rien_ , il se contente d' _être_ , et nous laisse maîtres des conséquences.

Pourquoi ne pas tirer une carte...  
La Mort.  
Celle de qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cela n'a pas de sens. La mort, ça arrive tous les jours, et encore plus maintenant. Kira se joue du hasard et fait obéir la Mort. Near ne comprend pas en quoi ce rappel est nécessaire. Une deuxième carte.  
Le Fou.  
Si Near devait faire ses propres règles, ce qu'il fait toujours, il dirait que cette carte s'applique à lui, pour tenter de déchiffrer ce que le hasard a peint sur des bouts de papier. Le Fou rejoint la Mort sur le sol, taches noire et dorée sur le linoleum gris.

Near devrait vraiment arrêter de jouer à des jeux de hasard.

 **Matériel de confection de poupées**

Near sait qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin, mais il aime expliquer. Il aime exposer clairement les faits – un défaut que beaucoup prennent pour de l'arrogance, c'est en réalité bien plus que cela. C'est de la réussite, _sa_ réussite, la preuve qu'il a raison quand les autres ne peuvent qu'acquiescer. Mello en serait ravi – il a toujours aimé qu'on l'admire. Toujours haï Near pour n'avoir que faire des gens qui se pressaient pour l'écouter.  
Rester ne bronche plus quand Near commande ses jouets mais la vue des poupées, reproduisant avec un sens de l'humour plutôt grinçant l'avancée de l'enquête, le fait tiquer. Les membres du SPK ont des visages simplistes, mais ressemblants. Near les voit tous les jours, et s'il estime leurs capacités, ce ne sont pas eux qu'il veut représenter. Les membres du bureau d'enquête japonais subissent le même sort. Near doit reconnaître qu'il ne leur trouve que peu d'importance, au vu de la faiblesse de leur action. Kira est plus complexe à réaliser. Qui est-il ? Comment est-il ? Faute de pouvoir le rendre réaliste, Near décide autre chose. Rester lui pose la question – « pourquoi un scout ? » - mais la réponse ne le satisfait sans doute pas. « Parce qu'il est espiègle. Nous jouons à un jeu, qui demande ruse et rapidité, dont' il a déjà gagné la première manche contre L. Qu'il recommence prouve qu'il apprécie, dans une certaine mesure, notre adversité. »

Pour faire sa propre poupée, Near fait quelque chose qu'il ne fait pas d'habitude. Il se regarde longuement dans un miroir. Des habits blancs trop grands, mais c'est plus confortable ainsi. Des cheveux un peu longs, qui bouclent de façon anarchique. Des yeux immenses, presque globuleux. Tout paraît disproportionné sur son corps trop petit pour un adolescent de 17 ans, trop frêle et trop courbé. Near se fait une poupée qui lui ressemble, et s'il la trouve laide, eh bien, l'esthétique ne fait pas partie de ses objectifs.

Matt n'est pas encore intervenu, il ne sait pas s'il viendra, pas après la discussion qu'ils ont eue il y a si longtemps – peur et colère et incompréhension et une intense tristesse, Mello n'a laisse derrière lui que des cendres, et Near ne sait pas faire renaître le feu – mais Near prend quand même la peine de lui faire sa figurine, qui reste dans la boîte avec les matériaux non utilisés, puis finit dans le tas des rebuts, des restes gâchés.  
Comme Matt.

La poupée de Mello est celle qui lui prend le plus de temps, modelant les perles de son rosaire avec des aiguilles, dessinant ses cheveux avec différentes teintes de peinture jaune, repassant ses vêtements au vernis pour y ajouter le brillant du cuir. Near ne s'arrête que quand il est entièrement satisfait de sa création, et la grimace de colère que lui renvoie Mello-poupée est identique à celle que ferait l'original s'il apprenait son existence. Les autres paraissent presque mauvaises à côté de celle-là, mais Mello méritait le soin qu'il lui apporte, les détails que lui seul connaît à présent – le grain de beauté sur son front, sous sa frange, la fine cicatrice sur son poignet, les trois marques de naissance sous son menton, détails inutiles qu'il reproduit avec autant de concentration qu'il en met à expliquer les mouvements de son allié imprévisible.

La poupée de L est finie en moins d'une heure, avec un moule que Near a utilisé pour sa propre figurine – c'est la première fois qu'il réutilise quelque chose au lieu de créer entièrement. Les cheveux sont également d'un moule, banal, qui ressemble à l'idée qu'il se fait de L, et Near est ravi de se dire qu'une fois terminée, cette poupée est plus laide encore que la sienne.

 **Chocolat**

C'est la première fois que Near envoie Rester acheter de la nourriture. Non pas que Near ne mange jamais, mais il ne s'intéresse absolument pas à la confection du menu, hormis pour préciser qu'il faut que tout puisse être mangé depuis le sol. Ce qui comprend quasiment toute la nourriture qu'il sait exister. Near veut quelque chose, cependant, alors Rester s'exécute, et revient avec un sac en plastique.  
Amer, amer, extrêmement amer – Roger lui a raconté que L avait un faible pour les sucreries, comme Mello pour le chocolat, et il n'aime décidément ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Bouchée par bouchée, pendant qu'il explique une dernière fois la situation, Near avale le chocolat qui brûle sa gorge et sa langue.  
 _Mello vient de quitter l'orphelinat – pendant qu'ils étaient sur le lit, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, mais rien n'arrête la tornade blonde. Il reste une tablette, probablement un cadeau d'adieu, une dernière moquerie. Mello sait que Near déteste le chocolat, mais doit se dire qu'il ne jettera pas la tablette. Qu'il la mangera sans doute, et qu'il pensera à lui. Il a raison.  
_ « Au revoir, Mello. »


End file.
